The Child of Darkness
by Hakura1
Summary: Check out what happens after Dracula 2000!


The Child of Darkness  
  
Okay.....this is just a spin-off of Dracula 2000 and it has some of the original cast as well   
as people you might already know from TV shows. If you saw Dracula 2000, then you will know what  
I'm talking about.....if you didn't, well then it comes out on video July 3, 2001.  
  
Cast  
-Lily=Me  
-Mary/Mom=Justine Waddell  
-Simon/Dad=Jonny Lee Miller  
-Susie=Alyssa Milano  
-Charlie=Rollo Weeks  
-Angelica=Julia Lee  
-Aileen=Charisma Carpenter  
-Dracula=Gerard Butler  
  
  
Man! I was beating that bag hard with a left and a right and then a kick on the side! I don't   
know why my mom made me take all this Kickboxing and Tea Kwon Do, but it sure is fun! I have   
been in the boxing room for about three hours and I still feel like I could go on forever. I'm  
not even tired! Just then I felt this rage inside of me and I kapt hitting the bag harder and   
harder. I saw visions of a man as if he was calling me. That made me even more angry and I hit   
the bag so hard that I broke the bag in half! I don't know why that happened, but it did.   
  
Then I saw my mom in the doorway, looking pretty mad at me. She didn't say anything and then  
she walked away. I didn't think of it much after that and so I stopped and sat down. My mom   
went to the room next door where my father was. I could hear what they were saying, but I didn't  
pay attention to them until I heard them talking about me.....  
  
Mom="She has a lot of power and you and I both know why she has such power. She must not find  
out about our past. You know what would happen if she does."  
  
Dad="I know, but I have never seen any proof of -you know who- inside of her. I don't think we  
have to worry about her, she will never find out."  
  
Mom="I saw her knock the punching bag right out of its place and it broke into the wall! Tell me,  
is that good enough proof for you? You have been researching on him ever since....well you know   
what I was going to say. You don't have time for your own child because of it!"  
  
Dad="Alright, I'll keep an eye on her. Oh, and try to fight him won't you?"  
  
Mom="I'll try.....you know how hard it is for me to fight him since he...well...you know what he  
did t me."  
  
That gave me a big surprise to hear the fact that my parents were hiding something from me. Since  
that moment I have to find out what it is! I have to find out why they are always talking about   
me that way!  
  
Boy, after all of that workout I needed to take a shower. Ahhhh, the water felt good and I was   
enjoying it too, but I had no idea what was in the shower with me. I felt something swirving   
around me and when opened my eyes there was a twirling smoke that seemed to have a mind of   
its own. It couldn't have been from the water comming from the shower......the water was warm   
with no steam at all. I slowly moved back until I was leaning on the end of the shower and the   
smoke came closer and closer. It reached the tip of my face and I closed my eyes. When I opened   
them.......it was gone.....  
  
That got me thinking for a while, but I had no worries. I put my PJ's on and headed out of   
the bathroom and I was still drying my hair with a towel as I was walking. Then, I heard a   
growl.......and there was a wolf right in front of me!! It growled and growled and I droped the   
towel and my hair was still wet. I ran .....I ran as fast as I could, but the wolf kept gaining   
on me. I looked back and the wolf jumped in the air and it almost jumped on me until I bumped   
into my mother and we both fell to the ground.   
  
Mom="What were you running away from? What's the matter?"  
  
Me="There was this big, huge wolf and it chased me and....."  
  
Mom="Look, there is no wolf there! Come on now, off to bed you go."  
  
I walked to my room and my mom looked at me with hightened surprise.   
  
Mom="Simon, it's happening again, but this time it's with Lily. Do you think she suspects   
anything?"  
  
Dad="I don't know......do you think he will be able to control her?"  
  
Mom="Oh, God I hope not. If he got hold of her I don't know what I'll do!"  
  
  
I woke up this morning with the sound of the phone. It was Charlie and he was in a good mood.  
  
Charlie="Hey, Lily do you know what day it is tomorrow?"  
  
Me="No"  
  
Charlie="Stupid ass! It's the Freshman Dance!! Are you thick in the head?"  
  
Me="Oh yeah, now I remember. I just can't keep track with things because of these dreams I have.   
You know how bad things can get."  
  
Charlie="I know, I know. Are we still on for our date?"  
  
Me="Yes, Charlie. Oh, and one more thing..."  
  
Charlie="What?"  
  
Me="Don't ever call me a stupid ass, or I'll kick your ass!"  
  
Charlie="I was just messin. Damn, you can never take jokes."  
  
Me="Got ya! HAHAHA. I can't believe you fell for that one. Who's the stupid ass now?"  
  
Charlie="Hardy Har Har. Well then I'll see you tomorrow. Chao."  
  
Me="Bye...stupid ass......HAHAHA!"  
  
I hung up the phone before Charlie could say anything. I'm so bad, but it's fun!  
  
There was a knock on the door and it was one of Mom's secretaries.  
  
Susie="Hey, Lily, your Mother wants to know if you would like to go the the Mall with her."  
  
Me="Yeah, tell her I'll be right down."  
  
Susie="Okay then see you later."  
  
I jumped for joy! I love to go the Mall! I got dreesed as quickly as possible and ran downstairs.  
My Mom was waiting for me at the front door. As I walked past the big vault my Mom kept, I felt   
something comming from the vault. It was like there was something calling me.....  
  
Mom="Lily, what are you staring at?"  
  
Me="Uh, nothing it's just I get a strange feeling comming from that vault. What do you keep in there anyway?"  
  
Mom="That's just something your grandfather kept for a very, VERY long time and now I have to  
take care of it."  
  
Me="Why is it that everytime I walk past that vault I feel different?"  
  
Mom="I get it too, but don't worrie about it. Now, lets go to the Mall."  
  
Me="Yay!Hehehehehehehe"  
  
I had fun at the Mall, but meanwhile back at the abby. My Dad was talking to his co-workers.   
  
Dad="Ah, yes, this one is a beauty. How much is it?"  
  
Aileen="It's about $10,000, but the dealer said that since your Mr. Vanhelsings son-in-law it's  
half price."  
  
Dad="That's great. Everyone is kissing my ass."  
  
Susie="What?!"  
  
Dad="I'm only joking girls. Lighten up will you?"  
  
Dad"So this cross-bow was used during The Crusades?"  
  
Susie and Aileen="Yes, Mr. Sheppard"  
  
Dad="Alright girls, you can go now. I would like to put this in my secret collection."  
  
Susie and Aileen="Have a good day Mr. Sheppard."  
  
Dad=" You too. If only this cross-bow could shoot silver..."  
  
Anyway, at the mall, Mom and I were going up the stairs when we saw Angelica comming   
down the stairs.   
  
Mom="Hey, what are you doing here Angelica??"  
  
Angelica="I was just on my break. I'll get back to work.....sorry"  
  
Mom="No, no, it's okay, you can tag along with us."  
  
Angelica="Okay (wipes her head)."  
  
So we had lots of fun at the mall. I got a new pair of boots and a shirt. So we went back home  
and it was about 7PM. I changed clothes and my mom made me go into my training again. Oh well,  
at least I'll have fun.I broke the bag again and my mom got mad again. After getting into   
trouble again, I headed to the shower to cool off. I had another vision and in it I saw my   
mom being killed by a man..............he looked so familiar to me.  
  
To be continued.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
